


Soul Survivor

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: @thing-you-do-with-that-thing's tumblr SPN writing challenges [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmate AU, Tumblr, challenge, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer moved faster than anyone or anything you’d ever seen. You felt more than saw his hand catch your forearm, stopping you in your tracks and holding you there. The force of the impact caused you to lose your grip on the blade and you heard it clatter to the floor. He laughed as he held you there by you denim clad forearm. His icy blue eyes were burning into yours, and you could see the brightness of his grace swirling beyond the blue. It was mesmerizing. As he looked down at you, his face was impassive, but you saw confusion in his eyes. You wondered if he felt the same attraction you did, but dismissed the idea as ridiculous. You shouldn’t find him attractive at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU in which upon touching your soulmate, both of you hear the same song.  
> It’s much longer than intended, kind of got away from me, I hope you like it though!!
> 
> So, this fic came to be because of @thing-you-do-with-that-thing‘s SPN Days Off Challenge. This is is not my submission for that challenge, but I had to write this to write my submission. Thanks to @britney8793 for beta’ing!

 

This was it. The biggest and most important hunt of your life. You sat on the edge of your bed and pulled your boots on, carefully tightening the laces. It crossed your mind that you might die tonight, before you’d even had the chance to find your soulmate. As rare as it was, you had always been sure that you would hear the music one day, the music that was meant for you and that one person you were meant to be with. You knew in your heart, though, that it was a small price to pay for the six billion lives that were on the line. When you’d met Sam and Dean Winchester and started your life as a hunter, they’d made it abundantly clear that a hunter’s death is rarely peaceful, and that sometimes, death was part of the deal. **  
**

You stood slowly, trying to clear your mind and stop the trembling of your hands. You tucked an Angel blade into the inside pocket of your jacket and took a deep breath before walking across the room and opening your door. Sam was waiting for you in the hallway.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, smiling softly down at you. He placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Are you ready for this?” You smiled weakly and nodded. “You remember the plan?”

“You guys draw him out and I end him. Pretty simple plan.” You knew there was no way in Hell that killing an Archangel could ever be simple, and the irony of your statement was not lost on Sam. He looked down at his feet and blew out a breath.

“Right,” he said sharply. “Let’s go then.” You nodded and followed him down the hallway to the front door and out to the Impala, where Dean stood waiting.

“Everyone ready?” Dean asked. Neither your or Sam answered him, you simply climbed into the car, waiting for Dean to follow suit.

* * *

You were in a bar that looked as though it had been abandoned for decades. Broken chairs and upturned tables littered the floor and refracted in the shattered mirror behind the dilapidated bar where Sam and Dean waited. They leaned against, and for just a moment, you thought it might collapse under their collective weight. He looked down at his feet and blew out a breath. You hid behind a jukebox that had long since stopped spinning records. You had an open line of sight to the boys, but you couldn’t see the door. You wouldn’t see it when he came in, you would have to rely on the boys to signal when the time came. You felt as though you had been crouched there for hours when the sun began to set.

There was a sudden flutter of wings near where you knew the door should be, followed by footsteps crushing debris under them and a deep throaty chuckle.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you walk into mine,” a low, distinctly male voice said. The smooth timbre was surprisingly attractive and made you want to peek around the corner of the busted jukebox to get a glimpse of the face that went with it. You mentally kicked yourself for even thinking the man might be attractive.

“Lucifer,” Sam’s voice carried through the bar with pent-up rage. No one could blame him for it. How would you feel if you’d been stuck in the Cage with Lucifer and been tortured for a century?

“That is my name, Sammy,” the fallen angel replied, his tone mockingly sweet. “Is there something I can do for you boys?”

“You can start by telling me how the hell you got out of the Cage,” Dean stated. His voice was more even and emotionless than Sam’s, but you knew that Dean wanted to kill Lucifer just as badly.

“I’d be happy to share that information with you, Dean, but I’m still trying to figure that out myself.” You still couldn’t see him; he was just a silky voice crunching footfalls. Every time he spoke, your heart skipped a beat. You told yourself it was fear, but somewhere down deep, you knew that wasn’t true. Something was drawing you to him. “How did you even know I was free?” His footsteps were past the jukebox now. “I mean, I’ve been laying low.” You readied the angel blade and waited for Sam’s signal. “I haven’t even caused any trouble.”

“Satan doesn’t escape prison without people finding out. It worked its way the grapevine,” Sam seethed. “The information made its way to us while we were working a case in Poughkeepsie.” That was the signal, and upon hearing it, you launched yourself from behind the decrepit juke box. You ran at Lucifer with the angel blade raised. You plunged the shining dagger toward his chest as he spun toward you.

Lucifer moved faster than anyone or anything you’d ever seen. You felt more than saw his hand catch your forearm, stopping you in your tracks and holding you there. The force of the impact caused you to lose your grip on the blade and you heard it clatter to the floor. He laughed as he held you there by you denim clad forearm. His icy blue eyes were burning into yours, and you could see the brightness of his grace swirling beyond the blue. It was mesmerizing. As he looked down at you, his face was impassive, but you saw confusion in his eyes. You wondered if he felt the same attraction you did, but dismissed the idea as ridiculous. You shouldn’t find him attractive at all.

“An admirable effort, I’ll admit,” Lucifer said quietly. He was still staring down at you, and you weren’t sure whether he was talking to you or to Sam and Dean, who were moving toward you. “But how stupid of you to think this little mortal could kill me.” You knew it was over. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Lucifer’s free hand rose to grasp your throat, intending to crush the life out of you. This was the end.

Except it wasn’t. The moment Lucifer’s fingers touched your throat, you heard it. It was more than just hearing the song, though. You could feel it, and Lucifer’s face said that he could hear it, too. Every molecule of your being vibrated with it and your soul sang for Lucifer, and his for you. Your (Y/E/C) eyes met the ice blue of Lucifer’s. His face reflected the turbulent sea of emotion roiling inside you. There was awe, contentment, confusion, and horror. How can this be? You thought. You somehow knew that Lucifer was thinking similar thoughts. He dropped you suddenly, drawing his hand’s back from you as though you were an open flame. The song ceased, but you could still feel Lucifer and your soul called for him.

“That’s not possible,” he said, breathlessly. “This can’t be happening.” The Winchesters were picking you up off of the floor and asking if you were okay. You just nodded, face turning red. Once you had your feet under you again, you pushed the two of them back, away from yourself and from Lucifer. You paced between them.

“This is insanity,” you shouted, to no one in particular. “I wait my entire life to find this and its you?” You gestured toward Lucifer with a flick of your wrist.

“No,” he replied. “This has to be some kind of trick. Its really not possible.” You could feel the swirl of emotions he was experiencing.

“I seriously get stuck with the God damned Prince of Darkness? Is this real fucking life right now?” You were still shouting, trying to process what had just happened, trying to understand how Lucifer could possibly be your soulmate. “And Springsteen? Really?”

“I know,” Lucifer said. Dancing in the Dark could be mildly appropriate, I suppose. But you would think the song would at least be devil related.” Sam and Dean looked at each in confusion.

“Could it be a trick?” You stopped pacing and looked at Lucifer.

“It’s a cruel one if it is,” Lucifer said, looking down. In that moment, you realized he thought he could never have a soulmate; that God would not allow it. It broke your heart, and you knew there was no trick. This was the real deal.

“What the actual fuck is going on, Y/N?” Dean asked. You ignored him. Though there was some part of you that still didn’t understand and thought this would never work, the biggest part of you wanted to be with your soulmate. You wanted nothing more than to wrap yourself up in Lucifer’s arms and disappear with him. But you knew you couldn’t just leave Sam and Dean.

“Why are we just standing around doing nothing, Dean?” Sam cried, reaching for the angel blade on the floor. “Let’s just gank this son of a bitch and be done with it.

“No!” You screamed, almost unaware that the sound had come from you. You were overwhelmed by the sudden need to protect Lucifer. You shoved Sam away as hard as you could, making him stumble. “You can’t kill him, Sammy!” He froze, staring at you in disbelief. Suddenly, you realized that no matter what happened next, you were losing someone tonight. You glanced at Dean, and you could actually see him realizing what was happening.

“Dancing in the Dark?” he almost mumbled. “Springsteen? That was the song you heard, wasn’t it.” You and Lucifer both nodded. “All the ranting, that’s what it was about.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dean?” Sam asked.

“They’re soulmates, Sam.” Dean stared at you for a few moments while Sam quietly processed the new information. “Fuck.”

“Wait,” Sam said, “you aren’t considering letting him live, are you?”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean sighed and looked into your eyes. “We can’t just let him walk out of here, Y/N. Not after everything that he’s done.” Panic surged in your throat.

“Dean, please,” you begged. “What would happen to you if you lost Cas?” Dean shook his head. You pointed a finger at him and ignored the tears that were now streaming down your face. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know. You saw what it did to your father!”

“Y/N, please,” Lucifer said. “I don’t want you to beg them for my life. They are right, after all. After everything I have done, I really don’t deserve to live. I definitely don’t deserve to have a soulmate.” You glared at him.

“You are not supposed to be on their side, you asshat.” You reached a hand out to him and brushed your fingertips across his cheek. The music began anew, and Lucifer’s eyes closed as he almost involuntarily leaned into the touch. You regretted it immediately when you broke the contact to face the boys again.

“He tortured me, Y/N.” Sam’s voice cracked.

“If you kill him, Sam, you had better God damned well be prepared to kill me too.”

“Y/N,” Sam sounded so broken, and it hurt your heart to see him this way. “Please, don’t do this.”

“She doesn’t get to choose who her soulmate is, Sammy,” Dean stated softly, turning toward Sam. “And she’s right. If we kill Lucifer, we’ll have to kill her eventually too.” Sam threw his arms up in frustration.

“What are you even saying, Dean? Are you listening to yourself? Nothing you are saying even makes sense!”

“It doesn’t make sense because you haven’t found your soulmate. Don’t you remember how Dad was? He lived his life solely for the purpose of finding the yellow eyed bastard that killed mom.” Sam refused to turn around and look at either Dean or you.

“That’s what happens, Sammy. You kill Lucifer, I go insane. I spend the rest of my life trying to kill you.”

“But, he is evil,” Sam said, barely more than a whisper.

“I don’t want to end up like that, Sammy. So either kill us both, right here and right now or let Lucifer live.”

Sam didn’t turn around, and didn’t make another attempt to retrieve the angel blade. You could see the tightness in his jaw and the tears running down his cheeks.

“Get the hell out of here, before we change our minds,” Dean said gruffly. You turned to Lucifer and took his hand, losing yourself in the music that buzzed through the two of you as you turned to leave.

 

Lucifer was lost in the music of your two souls, and he didn’t see Sam turn back around. He didn’t hear Sam’s footsteps as the crushed the debris in his path or the scrape of the angel blade as it was dragged up from the floor. He didn’t notice as Sam barreled toward him or the glint of the light on the shining silver blade raised high over Sam’s head. But you noticed.

“No!” you screamed as you spun, placing your body between Lucifer and the angel blade as Sam propelled it down toward his target. You didn’t feel anything, maybe you had done it in time for Sam to change the trajectory of the blade. You looked at Sam, and he backed away slowly, eyes wide and mouth agape. You looked down and saw a thick, shiny silver hilt protruding from your chest.

Lucifer screamed in agony as you fell, dead, to the floor. It was a pain unlike any he’d ever felt. It was as though his wings were being sawed from his body and his grace ripped from his throat all at once. He collapsed to his knees next to your lifeless body. For the first time in countless millennia, Lucifer wept.

Dean grabbed Sam and dragged him out of the bar through a back door, knowing that someday, Lucifer would come after them and it would all be over.


	2. Soul Survivor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to take his revenge against Sam for killing Y/N

The Winchesters finally had a day off. No cases, no signs of anything weird going on anywhere. They decided to spend the night drinking and spending time with their lovers and went to a bar not too far from the bunker. None of them could remember the last time they had been so relaxed. Sam, Sierra, and Cas sat at a table laughing together as Dean sang bad karaoke. Sierra leaned over and said something to Sam, and got up, walking away from the table and down a dark back hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Your absence weighed on Lucifer like a festering wound on the heart he hadn’t thought he possessed. A year had passed since you had been stolen from him, and still he couldn’t fill the void you left inside him. He had tried everything he could think of to bring you back, but there didn’t seem to be a way. He gave up and now there was only one thing driving him. Lucifer was going to make Sam Winchester suffer the way he was suffering. He had been keeping tabs on the Winchesters since you had died. He was there when Dean took the Mark of Cain and he was there when the Darkness was set free. Most importantly, he was there when Sam met his soulmate, a slight girl with dark hair and blue eyes named Sierra.

Lucifer followed Sam and Sierra for months, waiting for his opportunity, but they never seemed to be apart. That was how he found himself at some shitty bar in a dump of a town in Kansas, watching as Sierra walked away from the table she was sharing with Sam and Cas. He waited a moment longer as she disappeared down the dark hallway that led to the bathroom. A wicked smile crossed his face and he snapped his fingers.

Sierra opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, running directly into something solid. She looked up into the bright, cold blue eyes of a tall man with dirty blonde hair who smiled wickedly at her. “Well, hello there, sweetheart.” He grabbed her arm and snapped his fingers.

* * *

 

“Dude, she just disappeared.” Dean looked at his brother in the Impala. Sam’s eyes were wild, and his knee was jumping. He tapped a finger on his thigh. He was a big ball of nervous energy because he knew something was wrong. One minute, Sierra was whispering in his ear that she was going to hit the head, then she never came back. He could feel that something was wrong. He just didn’t know what it was.

“Calm down, Sammy,” Dean said. “Maybe she just went back to the bunker.” Sam glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Seriously? You really think she would just leave without telling either of us? Or how about the fact that she hasn’t been answering her phone?” Dean just sighed. He knew that something wasn’t right about the whole situation. Sierra wasn’t the type of girl who just up and disappeared. Dean just hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“I know, Sammy. I’m trying to be optimistic here. It’s not exactly my strong suit.” They rolled into the garage of the bunker and Sam practically launched himself out of the passenger seat and ran inside calling Sierra’s name. She was, of course, nowhere to be found.

“She’s not here, Dean,” Sam said. He was really starting to panic now. He pulled out his cell phone to dial her again and noticed he had a missed call and a voicemail. The call was from a number he didn’t recognize, so he listened to the voicemail. He paled visibly and his blood ran cold in his veins. Dean just looked at him, a question in his eyes. Sam put the phone on speaker and played the voicemail again. His jaw clenched and tears came to his eyes when the refrain of Bruce Springsteen’s Dancing in the Dark blared through the speakers. His worst fear had come to fruition. Lucifer had Sierra. He listened to the whole voicemail this time, and at the end caught a voice giving an address.

* * *

 

Lucifer waited patiently, seated in a chair across from the girl who was tied up and just starting to stir back into consciousness. She struggled against her bonds and looked around her frantically, and Lucifer just laughed. It was cold, cruel laughter and it brought her eyes to him.

“You won’t be escaping, my dear,” Lucifer told her. It didn’t stop her from struggling, so he sat and waited for her to wear herself out. When she finally stopped trying to get out, she just stared at him. “Do you know who I am, Sierra?”

“It doesn’t matter who you are, asshole. When Sam finds me, you’re going to be dead!” She spat. Lucifer laughed again. It was amazing how much confidence one person could have in another.

“Well, it shouldn’t be long until he shows up. I told him where we are.” Sierra’s eyebrows raised at him. “Yes, that’s right. I want him to find you. But I will tell you now, when he shows up, it won’t be me that dies.” Sierra scoffed.

“You obviously don’t know who you are dealing with.”

“I know very well who I am dealing with. Probably better than you do, in fact. I would be willing to bet that I know all sorts of juicy things about Sammy that he would never tell you.” Sierra had no answer for that. She didn’t need one though, because as soon as Lucifer finished, Sam and Dean burst in with angel blades in their hands. “Welcome to the party, Winchesters.”

“Sierra, are you okay?” Sam asked. She nodded. He and Dean started walking toward Lucifer and Sierra, but were almost instantly thrown against walls and held there by Lucifer’s grace. He hadn’t moved from the chair or even looked away from Sierra. It was, in fact, effortless to keep the boys pinned against the wall. “Lucifer, don’t hurt her.”

“Lucifer?” Sierra choked out in surprise. “You’re Lucifer?” He smiled.

“In the flesh.” She paled and glanced over at Sam, who was visibly struggling against Lucifer’s grip. Lucifer stood and turned towards him. “And, I am going to hurt her, Sammy.” H glanced over his shoulder at Sierra. “It’s nothing personal, honey. Sam has to suffer for what he’s done.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked. “Sam, what’s he talking about?” Lucifer raised his eyebrows and feigned surprise.

“Oh, you mean you never told her?” Sam remained silent. Lucifer turned back to Sierra. “Sam didn’t tell you about the time he murdered someone?” Her eyes went wide. “You see, Sam and Dean used to have this friend, Y/N, and one day they all showed up with plans to kill me. For no reason at all, really. I hadn’t caused any trouble since appearing topside for God only know what reason. Hell, I still haven’t figured out how I got out of the damn cage. I digress. Turns out that Y/N was my soulmate. But only for about 5 minutes before good old Sam put an angel blade through her heart.”

“If you’re going to tell the story, tell the whole thing, asshole,” Dean said. He glanced at Sierra. “He tortured Sam in the cage for a hundred years. Sam was trying to kill him, and Y/N got in the way.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Of course I tortured him. I am the Devil, after all.” He strolled across the room towards Sam, who was still trying to break free. “Let me assure you, Samuel, what I did to you in the cage is nothing compared to what I am going to do to her.” He gestured at Sierra, who had tears rolling down her cheeks now. The string of profanities that fell from Sam’s lips only served to spur Lucifer on. He reveled in Sam’s suffering and thought he might drag this out longer than he originally planned. It was a pity, really, that it ever had to come to an end.

“Make sure you scream for me, Sierra,” Lucifer said, stalking back over to her. “Nice and loud.” He could smell her fear, and it was as intoxicating as the anguish the rolled off of Sam. Lucifer started light, with open handed slaps. He hit Sierra hard enough to draw a pretty purple bruise across her cheek and jawline, but she did not cry out. She sat stoicly, tears rolling down her face. Lucifer was not finding that satisfying in the least, so he drew a clenched fist back to hit her again, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice.

“Lucifer, no!” You cried out to him. He stood frozen with his still drawn back. You ran toward him and stood between his fist and the pretty face it was about to ruin. You ached to reach out and touch him, but you knew you couldn’t. “Please, Lucifer. Don’t do this.”

“Y/N?” Lucifer stared at you in utter disbelief. “How? You can’t be here. You are dead; in Heaven. Father told me.” You nodded.

“Yes, I am dead and I was in Heaven. To be honest, I don’t even know how I got here, but I can’t let you do this.” His arm dropped to his side and he cautiously reached out to touch you, anger and anguish playing across his features when his fingertips went right through the mirage of your face. He pulled his hand away. He was sure this was his punishment. The tears starting to form in his eyes was almost enough to break you.

“This is some trick,” he said, looking from Sam to Dean and back again, but they looked just as surprised as he was.

“It isn’t a trick. I am actually here.” You sat down, cross-legged on the floor and beckoned for Lucifer to sit with you. “You have to stop this, Lucifer. Your soul will never be redeemed if you do this.” He fell to his knees in front of you and just stared at you.

“I never even got the chance to know you, Y/N.” The words fell from his lips in a broken whisper. “I’ll never get to know your scent, or how you taste; how you feel in my arms. Hell, I don’t even know your last name. All of that was stolen from me and the hole that was left behind is too big to fill. This pain, its unimaginable, Y/N, and I have nothing to show for it. Not one beautiful memory to hold on to.”

Sam had stopped struggling to break the grip of Lucifer’s grace. The archangel on the floor before him was not the Lucifer that had tortured him for a century. He was a broken man, and Sam was the one that had broken him. He should feel satisfaction at that, but he didn’t. He only felt like a monster, no better than the archangel that had tried and failed to end the world and taken his anger out on Sam for a hundred years.

“Lucifer,” Sam croaked, through suddenly tear soaked eyes. “I’m sorry.” Lucifer turned to him and knew Sam’s remorse was real, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The words only made the anger burn in him stronger. You saw it in Lucifer’s eyes, in the tightness of his jaw and knew you had to do something.

“Look at me, Luce,” you demanded. “You and I, we are one. You know that I don’t want this.” His blue eyes bored into you, and he nodded. “Then, please listen to me. The only chance we will ever have to be together again is if you stop this now. If you kill her, all hope is lost.”

Lucifer stood up and looked over at Sierra, still in the tipped over chair and then at Sam, whose suffering was etched onto his face. He was the Father of Sin; the Prince of Darkness. This shouldn’t have been a difficult decision to make, but the bond of soulmates was profound. Just being near you made him want to be a better man; the kind of man you would love. He looked down at you again and sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything that would make you unhappy, and his decision was made.

Lucifer knew exactly what would happen as soon as he snapped his fingers, dropping the Winchesters to the floor. He knelt in front of you and saw in your eyes that you knew it, too. He didn’t struggle. He didn’t even move as the blade plunged into his heart and the white light flashed as the brightest of God’s Angels was burned from existence and you faded from his vision.


End file.
